Beyond All Imagination
by Lolavella
Summary: Alice and Jasper take advantage of poor, helpless Edward. WARNINGS: Slash, threesome Edward/Jasper/Alice


Edward sighed. Another day in high school, another biology class, another lab he'd done countless times before.

He glanced quickly at the familiar instructions and began to work. Since there were an odd number of students in the class, Edward was left without a lab partner, which was just fine with him. No partner meant he didn't have to make ridiculous small talk or pretend to take a reasonable human amount of time to complete the assignment.

As always, the thoughts of the students around him filled his head, but today it was all trivial, mundane things, and he tuned it out easily.

Just then, a familiar musical laugh cut sharply through the low din of voices in his mind and he turned his head slightly. Alice and Jasper were also in the class, and naturally, they were partners, sitting one row over and one row back. As he watched, Alice leaned in and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek, and he smiled sweetly at her.

He turned back to his work and began to answer the questions from memory.

_Edward. _

Jasper's voice was loud in his head, obviously meant for him to hear. He glanced up and saw them both looking at him, matching smiles on their faces. Their chairs were pushed so close that their sides were touching, and as he watched, Jasper slipped his hand below the table and a moment later, Alice let out a moan that was so soft that only Jasper and Edward could hear.

Edward rolled his eyes, but froze when he heard Jasper's voice again.

_Watch me touch her._

Jasper licked his lips and moved his hand under the table, his gaze never leaving Edward's face. Alice tipped her head back slightly and shifted gently in her seat.

_That's three fingers. _

Edward was unable to look away. Jasper's eyes were locked with his and he raised his eyebrow in that way that always made Edward crazy.

_Are you thinking about my fingers inside of you?_

A wave of lust hit Edward then and he gripped the edge of the desk, leaving indentations in the wood.

Jasper might have the ability send his emotions flying around the room, but he couldn't aim very well, and half the class was suddenly squirming in their seats and looking around with confusion and embarrassment. It might have been funny if Edward weren't half out of his head with desire.

Alice's eyes were half closed and unfocused, and Edward recognized the look – she was seeing the future, and the images in her head flashed rapidly through his mind: Alice, Jasper and Edward, all three of them naked and beautiful, their bodies tangled together two at a time – sometimes all three – pushing and sliding and rocking and moaning.

The future shifted so quickly that he was left with a series of still shots like a collection of exceptionally dirty photographs as someone – fucking Jasper – changed his mind over and over. Edward struggled to regain his composure and narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

Jasper smiled innocently and gazed at him from under his lashes.

_What's wrong, Edward?_

The rapid succession of scenarios slowed and a single image crystallized in his head: Jasper's face, his hair wild and his eyes heavy, just inches away. He closed his eyes so that everything else fell away and he was left with just the vision in his head. Edward could hear Jasper's moan and feel his hands squeezing his hip. He knew it was Alice's perspective he was seeing – it was she who was below Jasper, but Edward could imagine Jasper was moving over him. It was so familiar, and between Alice's vision and his own memories, he could hear Jasper's moan in his ear, taste his skin, feel him inside.

He willed himself not to break the desk into pieces.

_Open your eyes, Edward. Watch Alice come._

Edward was hard as a rock, his cock straining tightly against his jeans, and when he opened his eyes, Jasper grinned as Alice shivered almost imperceptibly and came with a silent scream that only Edward could hear.

The bell rang, startling Edward. He looked down at the incomplete lab sheet, and realized that this was the first time he had ever failed to finish work during class in his long and accomplished high school career. When he looked up again, Alice and Jasper were gone.

He didn't see them again until school was over. They stood beside the Volvo, Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice's waist while she giggled in his ear. Edward flashed them a dirty look as he approached but they were unabashed.

"Hi Edward," Alice chirped, while Jasper just smiled and raised that fucking eyebrow again.

Edward got into the car silently and Alice and Jasper slipped into the backseat. He watched in the rearview mirror as Alice pulled Jasper over her as she sank back along the soft leather.

"Seriously? Did you not get enough in class, Alice?"

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

Alice wrapped her tiny legs around Jasper and purred, "No Edward. It's never enough. And don't act surprised. You knew this was coming."

Jasper moaned into Alice's neck, just as Edward had seen in his head when he was imagining it was him below Jasper.

Apparently Jasper's thoughts paralleled his own.

_Do you want me to fuck you next?_

Edward watched in the mirror as Jasper's hand came up to grab the side panel, his fingernails squealing along the window glass.

"If you break my car…" Edward's voice trailed off as the small space around them filled with a haze of lust that was so thick that Edward hissed in a breath and gripped the steering wheel.

He could hear them both in his head, a jumble of incoherent thoughts overlapping one another, as they approached climax:

_Yes yes yes yes_

_Right there _

_Oh God, Jasper -_

_Edward - _

Jasper's release was almost lost under the sound of Alice's shout – she was always so _loud_ - but Edward heard his voice in his head. Jasper, whose love and devotion to Alice was unquestionable, had a habit of silently screaming Edward's name when he came.

Edward pulled up to the house, hopped out of the car, and dragged Jasper unceremoniously out of the backseat. He shoved him up against the Volvo, thrusting his whole body along Jasper's. Alice leaned in over Edward's arm to kiss Jasper, but Edward blocked her path.

"Twice, Alice. _Twice._ It's my turn."

Alice's expression darkened. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Edward flashed her a wicked smile. "You can watch."

_...to be continued…_


End file.
